As people age, ligaments, tendons and muscles lose flexibility. A sedentary lifestyle and/or lack of exercise may accelerate this loss of flexibility and increases one's chances of injury. Injuries may include cramped muscles, circulation problems, aches and pains. An area of particular sensitivity and discomfort is one's back. Studies have found that poor spinal health is a common contributor to overall pain and discomfort.
Stretching has proven to be effective in returning flexibility to stiffened ligaments, tendons and muscles. As one ages, one's ability to stretch decreases and there become fewer exercises one can perform alone to obtain maximum stretching of ligaments, tendons and muscles in the back. At this point, stretching aides become necessary. While one may hire a personal trainer or rely on a partner to assist with back stretching exercises, this arrangement becomes challenging and expensive, especially for individuals that travel. Alternatively, known stretching devices may be employed to perform back stretching exercises.
While known stationary back stretching machines may be effective, they are bulky. These stationary devices have limited appeal to individuals that reside in confined spaces that do not accommodate fitness equipment. Known portable back stretching devices do not enable users to stretch a wide variety of muscle groups in the back region or provide limited support and are unsafe. For example, known portable back stretching devices target only limited areas of the back, such as the lumbar region. Other portable stretching devices are severe in their traction effect, rendering them uncomfortable or even painful to use. Further still, some known stationary and portable back stretching machines and devices are complicated and require sophisticated technical expertise.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable stretching device that is easy to use, occupies limited space and allows users to target a variety of body regions for stretching, including the back, shoulders, arms, neck, legs and hips. In particular, what is needed is a portable stretching device that stretches all major sections of the back, including the upper, middle, and lower back. Furthermore, what is needed is a portable stretching device that enables users to gently stretch without assistance from others. Still further, what is needed is a portable stretching device that allows users to perform simple stretching motions while applying minimal technical expertise.